DenSara
The Couple DenSara (デンサラ DenSara) is the term used to refer the romantic relationship of Denki Kaminarimon and Sarada Uchiha. The pairing is also known as SaraDenki (サラデンキ SaraDenki). Their Relationship New Era Academy Entrance Arc Boruto and Denki then approached the opening ceremony using the defected train causing it to hit with the Seventh Hokage's stone face. The next day, Denki made it to the academy and seem to be friends with Sarada Uchiha and Chōchō Akimichi. Denki joined the rest of the class to watch the fight in a training arena. Ultimately, Boruto and Inojin Yamanaka's respective words resonated with Iwabee, ending the fight. Despite the pleasant ending, Denki and the rest of the class were fiercely scolded later by sensei Anko Mitarashi for skipping class. During a class introducing students to summoning techniques, Boruto's continued antics to show off, Sarada scolded him on his foolishness. This sparked an argument between all the boys and girls. Later during their lunch break, Sarada began to fight with Boruto over who would get the last yakisoba bun. Shino appeared, insisting that they boys and girls settle things with a race challenge for a flag. The challenge quickly got heated. Denki used his computer skills to hack the Academy's security system but ultimately Denki was captured by the girls. In the end contest ended with the girls getting the flag. Despite their victory, the girls made peace with the boys after working together to save Chōchō from falling off the roof. School Trip Arc Graduation Exams Arc Genin Mission Arc Byakuya Gang Arc Later, the Byakuya Gang's actions continued to gain more supporters. Even more, swarms of protesters began emerging in the village against various legitimate companies, fuelled by the Byakuya Gang's claims of the said companies being corrupt, one of which included Denki's family. Soon, Denki realized that certain people were acting out more than others. He shared his findings with Sarada, who used her Sharingan to confirm the outliers Denki uncovered were under genjutsu. He reported his findings to the police force, and earned praise from his father. Versus Momoshiki Arc Training with his teammates, the three are discovered by Sarada, leading to Denki telling her that they're not going to lose to her or Boruto. Afterwards, the genin approached Udon, to get his permission to participate in the Chūnin Exams. On the day of the final round, Denki watched the competition with his teammates. He and his team-mates cheered for Boruto when he defeated Shinki to win the tournament, but were very distraught when learning that he cheating used an advanced ninja tool, the Kote, which was deemed banned from the Chūnin Exams and thus was disqualified. Mitsuki's Disappearance Arc Later, after eavesdropping on the Hokage, Denki and his friends learned of the danger Team 7 was in at Iwagakure. The genin were determined to help their friends and requested to join the Hokage. While Naruto initially refused to put the genin in danger, the group firmly said they will go with or without his approval. Admiring their loyalty to their friends, Naruto decided to let them. Upon arriving at Iwa however, the battle was already won and Team 7 was safe, leaving Denki and the others relieved. Time Slip Arc Later, some time after Urashiki was finally defeated, when Sumire Kakei resigned from her genin team to join the Scientific Ninja Weapons Team, Denki joined his friends in a farewell party for the former class rep. Evidence * Both wear glasses and are the most intelligent members of their teams. Quotes * Databooks Among the Fans It serves as a rival ship to BoruSara, BoruDenki, IwaDenki and MetaDenki. Trivia * Both are the only members of the Konoha's Twelve who wear glasses. * Its nickname is four-eyed pair or bespectacled kids (メガネコンビ megane konbi). External Links References Category:Boruto: Naruto Next Generations Category:The New Generation Category:Konoha couples Category:Unofficial Category:Fanon Couples Category:Couples involving Sarada Category:Couples involving Denki